Enamorada Del Amor
by KristelCullen
Summary: Dakota Una Vampira Vegetariana, A Sufrido es su vida tras perder a su hermano,Pero algo cambiara el rumbo de su vida, al llegar a una Escuela de la Ciudad,Su vida no volera a ser la misma. Espero & Leean esta Novela,Estare subiendo los siguientes capitulos,Espero & les Guste & Dejen Un Comentario Sobre Su Opinion Sobre Mi Fic
1. Capitulo 1 El Abandono

CAPITULO 1.

ABANDONO

Dicen que los bebes quieren a sus madres desde que están dentro de ellas, y es cierto, yo lo comprobé, dentro de mi madre yo sentía que la amaba, y lo mejor no estaba sola, Estaba con él, mi Hermano, pero aunque fuéramos pequeños yo reconocía que éramos muy diferentes, yo era muy pálida y fría el no, Él era de piel castaña y cálido, Pero eso no era que importara mucho, era mi hermano y lo amaba.

Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que yo no era normal, me ardía la garganta de una manera impresionante, y el olor de la sangre de mi madre me atraía más que nada. Estaba asustada sabía que era lo quería y sentía que había llegado al punto de que deseaba su sangre pero sabía que eso iba a matarla. No podía hacerle eso !Era Mi Madre, Pero hubo algo que empezó a preocuparme aún más, Ahora también me atraía la sangre de mi hermano, de mi amado hermano. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que ya no iba a aguantar más.

Cierto die escuche que mi Madre decía:

-Federicoo! está creciendo demasiado rapido, si sigue así va a matarme!

De pronto reconocí la voz de mi padre.

-Tranquila sacaremos esa cosa

En ese momento sentí como si me clavaran una espada en medio del corazón, ¡Mi padre me había llamado cosa!, yo era su hija, se suponía que el debería quererme. Y Me preguntaba por qué había ignorado a mi hermano, porque solo hablaba de mí, o es que la "cosa" era mi hermano. Fuera lo que fuera el no podía llamar "cosa" a ninguno de nosotros, Sus hijos.

-AHHHHHH -Escuche gritar a mi madre-

Vi la luz, por primera vez vi la luz, mi madre seguía gritando y unas manos blancas y pálidas como mi piel me sujetaron hasta sacarme, Lo primero que vi fue un hombre totalmente palido,como yo, me miraba con furia y rabia, con ganas de matarme, entendí que "la cosa" era yo.

-Dámela -Se oyó la voz de mi madre

Mi padre que aún me sujetaba, me dejo en brazos de mi madre. Ella estaba más tranquila, Me Miro y me brindo una sonrisa amigable, Pero ella no era como yo, ella era como mi hermano, De piel castaña y cálida.

Entonces me gire a ver a mi padre que llevaba a mi hermano en sus brazos.

-Saraa! Saraaaa! -Gritaba Mi Padre- estoy s culpa tuya maldita vampira -me grito-

Entonces todo estaba claro, era una vampira, por eso era tan pálida y tenía sed de la sangre de mi madre. Gire a ver a mi madre que se encontraba agonizando. Mi padre e había ido junto con mi hermano. Estaba sola con mi madre, que se encontraba muriéndose frente a mis ojos. Entones recordé "Maldita Vampira", Claro! Era una vampira, Podia salvar a mi Madre!

Mordí a mi madre con mis aun pequeños colmillos, El sabor de s sangre era tan tentador, pero tenía que salvarla, ella debía vivir. Fui capaz de detenerme, no sé como pero lo logre, Mi Madre no mostraba cambio alguno.

3 DIAS

No la oba dejar sola, era 4 de agosto y madre no mostraba signos de vida, pero había algo que me hacía guardar las esperanzas, Mi madre había adoptado un tono de piel palido,como el mío.

Entonces sus parpados se abrieron y dieron paso a sus ojos Color Rubi,Hasta ese momento no me había fijado de color eran mis ojos, pero probablemente también serían color rubí.

Mi madre me abrazo con tanta fuerza, no dejaba de repetirme las palabras "mi hija, estas viva, mi hija"


	2. Capitulo 2

Hoy 1° de agosto, es el día de mi 9° Cumpleaños. Un día que me trae Buenos pero también amargos recuerdos. Hoy no solo era mi cumpleaños, también el de mí perdido hermano.

Mi madre formo una familia con Leon, un vampiro que lleva nuestro estilo de vida vegetariano. Leon tiene un hijo, Matias, mi hermanastro y mi padrastro son muy buenos con migo, son mi familia. Sé Que Leon puede ocupar el lugar de mi padre, ya que él nunca me quizo, Siempre me odio. Pero Matías... Aunque era alguien a quien amaba, sé que nunca podrá ocupar el lugar de mi hermano.

-Dakotaa -Me llamo mi madre-Ya Nos Vamos, ¿Vienes?

-Siii Mama Ahí voy

Baje corriendo donde mi madre me esperaba junto con Mati y Leon. Nos dirigíamos a "Alas", Alas es un lugar donde los neófitos se hospedan a la espera de alguien que los entrene.

Al llegar habían Muchos había una hermosa niña, era solo una bebe, pero su mirada, su sonrisa, y su hermosa piel me cautivaron. Era perfecta, el resto de mi familia también le encanto. Le Dimos Por Nombre Danielle.

Llegamos a casa, Mati y yo no parábamos de jugar con Dani. Ahora ella era mi mayor adoración.

Para celebrar la llegada de la pequeña Dani mi madre preparo una fiesta, La banda de música estaba formada por Licántropos de 10 o 11 años, entre ellos estaba Alejandro, Mi Mejor amigo, él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y por más que fuéramos enemigos naturales, nunca lo vi como un ser malo, por el contrario, es de la mejores personas que he conocido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes de ir inicio a la fiesta de celebración por la llegada de danielle, Me encontré con Alejandro y la banda

-Hola -le dije-

-Hola Dakota-Me contesto con ese tono de dulzura que amaba-

-Suerte en la tarima -le dije-

-Gracias - me respondió y se despidió con una sonrisa amigable-

Al subir a la tarima, Alejandro y su banda cantaron hasta el anochecer mientras Matías y yo estuvimos con la pequeña Dani todo el día.

Al pasar los días, Danielle aprendió a controlarse mejor, le enseñamos nuestra dieta vegetariana

Danielle, se había vuelto mi vida entera, era perfecta, siempre tenía una linda sonrisa para mí, Cuando estaba con ella, olvidaba la tristeza que siempre había llevado por la pérdida de mi hermano

Los días pasaron y mi madre quería que Matías y yo comenzáramos a llevar una Vida como todos los humanos, quería que fuéramos a la escuela, como cualquier niño de 9 años, Al principio no estuvimos de acuerdo, en especial por que no nos queríamos despegar de la pequeña Dani, Pero al final Matías acepto porque no tenías mas opción, y yo acepte porque presentía que algo bueno saldría de ir a ese colegio.

Era un colegio Que Quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero para nosotros no era un gran problema, ya que nosotros somos muy rápidos al correr, A demás tenía unas instalaciones hermosas, Ya me iba emocionando un poco ir al colegio, además aun tenía ese presentimiento


	4. Capitulo 4

Se Había llegado la Hora, Matías Y Yo Nos habíamos ido a comprar los libros y los cuadernos necesarios para la escuela la semana pasada, Ya estábamos listos, nos habíamos preparado para resistir la tentación de la sangre humana.

Al otro día en la mañana salimos corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera donde nos recogería un autobús escolar.

Al subir a dicho autobús, empecé a sentir un ardor en mi garganta, era la sed de sangre humana, era terrible pero soportable.

-Duelen tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza -dijo mi hermanastro-

El leía todas las mentes, excepto la mía, ya que yo había nacido con un escudo mental

-Jajá -Me burle-

Nos quedamos observando por la ventanilla, mientras llegábamos a la escuela.

Al llegar el ardor empeoro al llegar, habían bastantes Humanos, Tenía miedo de mi misma, de no poder resistir la tentación, Si eso pasaba no solo tendría que abandonar la escuela, sino que también mi familia y toda mi especie quedara expuesta a los humanos.

Pasaron los minutos y empecé a acostumbrarme al olor, era soportable pero terrible.

Nos entregaron una libreta con los horarios e las clases, éramos los chicos nuevos así que todos nos observaban, Matías había leído las mentes de casi todos los alumnos, A algunos se les hacia un poco extraño nuestra piel pálida pero ninguno sospechaba que éramos diferentes a ellos.

Matías y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clase, nos acercamos a la maestra y ella hizo que todos los estudiantes se quedaran en competo silencio.

-Ellos son los hermanos Cullen, Dakota Y Matías Cullen, Serán sus nuevos compañeros-Dijo la maestra, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes-

De pronto Lo Vi, en esa esquina, con ese perfecto cabello desordenado, una hermosa piel trigueña, y unos hermosos ojos


	5. Capitulo 5

Me quede mirándolo maravillada, no sabía porque, pero había una conexión entre nosotros, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

De pronto ya no escuche nada, los alrededores desaparecieron y solo existía el. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, y me dedico una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Dakota, Dakota -Me dijo mi hermanastro-

-Si dime - le respondí devolviéndole la mirada-

Me señalo con su mano los que serían nuestros puestos, Justo ahi, Yo detrás de El hermoso chico, y mi hermanastro a mi lado. Caminamos hasta llegar a ellos, cruce una leve mirada con el Chico, y me senté.

La maestra comenzó a hablar y a hablar, la verdad no pensé que las clases serían tan aburridas.

Pasadas algo más de media hora, sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron y la maestra alisto sus cosas para irse. Antes de salir detuve a ese chico

-Ho hola -Tartamudee -

-Hola -me dijo con una linda sonrisa-

-Cómo te llamas?

-Daniel, tu Dakota verdad?

-Sí, esa soy yo -Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras me quedaba paralizada-

-Bueno pues... Adiós -Dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta-

Me quede sin palabras, al hablar con el esa extraña conexión se hacía más fuerte, No sabía que pasaba nunca había sentido tal cosa.

Mi hermanastro y yo salimos, El sol no era problemas ya que casi nunca hacia sol en el lugar donde estábamos, así que podíamos salir tranquilos, Nos sentamos en un pedazo de tronco bajo un árbol.

A Lo lejos se veían unos troncos formados en círculo, un círculo, como para una reunión. De pronto un gran grupo de Humanos, se sentó ahí, todos iban emparejados,Exepto 2, según Matías Solo 2 eran pareja, el resto eran solo amigos, Entre ellos estaba Daniel, Pero él estaba solo al igual que otra chica.

Al parecer yo no era nada disimulada porque se un momento a otro Su mirada se encontró con la mía.


	6. Chapter 6

Desvió su mirada de la mía, y soltó una leve sonrisa, De pronto se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos Matías y yo, cada paso que daba me hacía poner más nerviosa, no sabía que quería decirme o si había notado mi insistente mirada. Al parecer mi hermano noto mi nerviosismo y Me miro con una mirada picara.

-Tranquila Kota, es solo un chico – dijo mi hermana manteniendo su mirada

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Daniel ya estaba a pocos centímetros de nosotros, Así que me puse de pie camine hacia él.

-Hola… de nuevo – dije bajando un poco la mirada-

-Jajá si de nuevo Hola Dakota, Porque no se sientan con nosotros – dijo clavando su hermosa mirada en la mía-

-Claro, será divertido – Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, gire hacia mi hermano y le señale que se pusiera de pie y nos encamináramos hacia el gran círculo.

Mientras caminábamos note como Daniel me miraba, no podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada vez que notaba su dulce mirada fija en mí.

Cuando por fin llegamos, recordé que él estaba sentado solo, pero si me sentaba junto a el sería algo obvio mi interés en él, así que solo me quede de pie. Una chica aun no sabía bien su nombre sugirió que la chica que respondía al nombre de Ale Se sentara junto a Daniel y que mi hermano y yo nos sentáramos juntos, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Daniel la interrumpió

-Deja que Dakota se siente junto a mí – en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa - Y que Ale se siente junto a Matías

Deje caer mi mochila en el piso y me senté junto a Daniel, cuando me senté sentí como su brazo se rozaba con el mío, cruzamos una leve mirada y note como sus labios estaban a punto de pronunciar una palabra, Hasta que una de las chicas interrumpió:

-Bueno y hermanos Cullen, cuéntenos de ustedes!

Matías yo cruzamos una mirada, no les diríamos que somos unos vampiros que nos alimentamos de sangre animal y que en un ataque podríamos matarlos a todos. Así que deje que Mati se encargara.

-Venimos de un pueblo lejano, fuera del continente, No somos hermanos biológicos, pero es como si lo fuéramos vivimos juntos desde temprana edad y tenemos una hermosa hermana llamada Danielle pero le decimos Dani – dijo mi hermano, con un todo de seguridad-

Al parecer nadie sintió intriga por saber de qué extraño pueblo veníamos, y la verdad creo que ni Mati sabría que responder, En fin, nos preguntaron un Poco sobre Danielle y Yo no paraba de narrarles lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba, aunque llevara poco tiempo con nosotros

-Qué lindo nombre Danielle, Dani Me gusta ese nombre seria lindo conocerla - Intervino Daniel –

Era algo irónico el parecido de sus nombres, ya que se pronunciaban prácticamente igual.

-Jajaja no imagino porque lo piensas Daniel – Dije Irónicamente – Si, es hermosa, es la niña más hermosa que he conocido, la amo más que a nada –Concluí

-Puede que ser Muy Hermosa, Pero No Creo que más que su hermana – Dijo Daniel en un Susurro, que yo pude escuchar

No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y creo que lo noto, porque fijo su mirada en la mía

Entonses,Ale empezó a contarnos como se llamaba cada uno:

-Ellas son Kam & Taylor –Dijo señalando a las primeras chicas- Ellos son Dave Y Andres – Dijo señalando a los chicos siguientes- Y Los 2 enamorados Ness Y Jake –Señalando a los chicos que habían estado tomados de la mano todo el tiempo.

Solo teníamos 9 años por mucho, algunos tenían 10. No era edad de enamorarnos, era edad de disfrutar nuestra infancia y vivir la vida!, o eso era lo que pensaba yo antes de conocer a Daniel


End file.
